


A Small Secret (Henry Stickmin)

by Grand_Anarchivist



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grand_Anarchivist/pseuds/Grand_Anarchivist
Summary: Burt has a crush on Matteus.Matteus and Burt are on a break together, miraculously.A confession ensues.Simphat Server, you're welcome.-tvstatic
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Matteus Guardsmith (Henry Stickmin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Small Secret (Henry Stickmin)

Thoughts of snow and dullness swirled like a blizzard's breeze through Burt's head as he sat in his chair, his body turned to watch the skies that he could see from his hotel room. The mere influence of his comrade, his other half whose loyalty lied with the Wall, it was enough to alter his very way of thinking. It was so difficult trying to keep his mind straight on preforming his duty as the Toppat Clan's head of communications when he could hardly think straight at all.  
Matteus.  
Matteus Guardsmith, the man who had stolen his breath without any sort of realization that his actions were more than enough to pull him out of his emotionless shell. For a guard of the Wall, he was great at tearing down the wall around Burt's heart.

Burt's mind jumped to a topic that's worn into his mind, a train of thought that's burdened him all day.  
How was Matteus suddenly able to have a day to himself?  
And even more importantly, how was he, the man who literally was the Head of Communications for the Toppat Clan, allowed a day off despite his role ingraining himself into his own clan's hierarchy?

A glance to his left allowed Burt to catch a glance of a man sitting at a large windowsill and glancing out the window silently at the other side of the hotel room, a leg timed to swing to and fro at a strict pace. A single moment spent to admire the laid-back guard spending his time with Burt was enough to make the Toppat Clan member's face flush, a stark white turning shades of pink and red as his head turned away. Perhaps it was better for them to sit together in silence, enjoying each other's company from a few feet away before they were forced to head back to their own locations.  
The droning sound of the air conditioning running consistently to keep the both of them cool in the hotel they booked a room in masked the sound of footsteps approaching, allowed fate to take hold of his life once more.  
Burt almost didn't recognize the tapping on his shoulder, a light touch that, once noticed was enough to make him jump up with surprise.

"Burt," Matteus spoke once the aforementioned man turned to him, flashing a small smile. For a moment his expression fell, pausing to collect his words before he even expended a breath- inhaling quietly, the guard started up again, this time gesturing to the fluffy earmuffs that he wore before he spoke. "You want to hear secret?"  
A secret. From Matteus.   
Burt paused, his face starting to warm up at the trust that was evident enough from Matteus's words alone. "Sure," he responded monotonously, though he doubted his ability to keep up the calm and emotionless facade he bore inside and outside of work as long as he kept eye contact with the other man.  
Yet again, hesitation took hold of Matteus- a brief moment of silence that settled over them both as Matteus took a moment to put his thoughts into comprehensible words tinged with his own accent.  
"You see earmuffs, da? I.. Did not buy myself, Burt." Embarrassment made his own hands quiver as he struggled to string together another sentence, though they paused in their noticeable shake once the Toppat member reached forward to gently take his hands, the blank look on Burt's face morphing into a small, concerned smile.  
"You can take your time," Burt said, his volume making his words gruff despite the emotions behind said words being soft and yearning.  
A short-lived nod as Matteus took a minute to compose himself, to figure out what he wanted to say to Burt.  
"Mama was so kind as to buy earmuffs for me. I wear constantly, even when guarding at the Wall, to tell her 'spasibo' when I am away."

For a moment, Burt himself was at a loss of words. The shake that plagued Matteus's hands ceased, allowing Burt to pull away before his gentle touch bordered oddity. Burt crossed his arms, the words Matteus had told him finally sinking in. "Why do you need to tell me this?" He asked softly, though his blank expression lit up with a fluster as a wobbly grin painted itself onto Matteus's face, a sheepish chuckle emitting from him.  
"Burt, is a secret," he reiterated, his smile only widening as realization hit Burt. "Is embarrassing to me, but I trust you!" His smile faded, heat tinging his own face. "Really trust you."

Burt took a moment, brooding over Matteus's final words as he turned them over mentally. He covered his own face, hiding himself further with a tip of his top hat as he took in a breath. A shuddering "oh." was all he could say in his state.  
After a moment, Matteus gently pulled at Burt's hands, gently moved them from his face so that their fingers could lace together. "I love you," he confessed, short and simple. Yet, those three words were enough to brighten Burt's entire life even as the sun began to set, orange light streaking the sky as warm colors clashed with cool colors.  
A small smile flitted across Burt's face as he stood up from his chair, meeting Matteus's loving gaze.  
"I love you too, Matteus."  
Within moments they shared a small, chaste kiss, a display of affection that meant so much to them despite the miniature contact they had on each other. Together, they watched as night spread starry wings over the sky, arms coiling around each other as if they couldn't bear to separate before their jobs forced them to.


End file.
